


艳僧12

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧12

那玄照和尚见自己竟被如此轻蔑，心下本就不悦，又见这狂妄妖僧苍白憔悴、一脸病容，更是嗤之以鼻，当即冷哼着执起杖指向擂台正中，道一句：

“还请赐教！”

鼓鸣声起便翻身向道觉袭来。

越鸣溪见美人恩公竟允了个这么不起眼的小弟子上场，以为他定然有两把刷子，连忙直起腰朝场上看去，想要看清这道觉和尚是如何将菩风弟子打倒的。

然而出乎意料的是，那玄照和尚来势汹汹，手中的千钧禅杖舞得虎啸风生、游刃有余，一看便知是菩风寺出类拔萃的得意弟子；反观道觉和尚，手上却连半柄兵器也无，被袭到眼前的雄浑杖意逼得节节后退、狼狈不已，一招一式更是脚步虚浮、毫无章法，看得场下众人频频嗤笑倒罢，已是对这岫宁寺的名号有了几分怀疑。

越鸣溪越看越觉不妥，试探着瞧了一眼身旁的大美人，却见大美人始终气定神闲地看那两人缠斗，并未流露出焦灼紧张之意，便还是放下心来，继续屏气凝神去看那道觉和尚的应对。

只听得衣帛撕裂的簌簌声响起，那道觉和尚已是跪坐在了擂台中央，原本完好的僧衣被凶煞般的杖气撕扯得支离破碎，萧索地挂在倏然暴露在日光下的白嫩身段，竟隐约现出几分凌虐般的美感来。

那道觉和尚仰首望着眼前又朝自己袭来的武僧，忽然媚声道了一句：

“师弟，你真是好生威猛……”

这一句唤得婉转缠绵，仿佛最娇艳的情人在床帏间的爱语，竟听得玄照和尚禅杖一滞，生生被逼退了两步，双腿微颤着站定时，面上已是臊红一片。

越鸣溪恍然大悟，看了一眼那颇有些满头雾水的玄照和尚，同情地叹了口气。

眼前的道觉和尚袅袅婷婷地起了身，用娇嗔含怨的目光看着倏然警惕起来的玄照和尚，见他手执禅杖迟迟不攻，便主动迎了上去。先前他虽然也称得上是眉清目秀，奈何一副病怏怏的羸弱面貌，在这群风姿绰约的艳僧中本不算起眼，可此时动了那夺相密法的媚功，竟流露出几分难以言喻的倾城之貌来，看得众人瞠目结舌，欲望竟已有些微微抬头。

道觉和尚衣衫尽碎，赤裸的胸膛上两点殷红在微凉的空中赧然立着，腹下的隐秘之物也在众人的视线中若隐若现，看得玄照和尚尴尬不已。然而他毕竟是定力过人的清修武僧，并未如此轻易地被挑逗了去，略微定了定神便再度攻上去，与这不可貌相的妖僧缠斗起来。

道觉和尚一反方才那弱不禁风的狼狈姿态，步履轻盈地与玄照和尚胶着在场上，一边躲避着禅杖的攻势，一边用柔若无骨的双手在他那肌肉遒劲的腰身间挑逗摸索，你来我往地不像在比武，倒像是在调情一般。

“……”

场下众人哪曾见过这等比武的架势，心里虽都在痛骂这岫宁寺妖僧伤风败俗，目光却仍是紧紧地跟随着道觉和尚那柔美妖艳的姿态，早已欲火焚身。在座的众多侠士里不乏风流的寻芳客，然而他们所见过的最热辣的花姐儿、最会伺候人的倌儿，都比不得眼前这艳僧的一半美、一半媚。

人前还是一清白少年的越鸣溪早就捂住了眼睛，此时正从指缝里窥得正酣。只见那玄照和尚屡攻不中，又躲闪不及，竟一个不留神被摸到了大腿内侧；他赶忙伸手去挡，却不慎触到了道觉和尚那胸膛前肉肉的乳珠，嚇得一个趔趄跌倒在地，已是汗如雨下。

尽然他自幼遁入空门，可毕竟还是五感健全的正常男子，并非不能人道的太监，胯下暧昧淫靡的触感还在隐隐作祟，指尖也热烫难言，加之又被那道觉和尚一记眼波瞥过来，恍惚间下身早已坚硬如铁。

道觉和尚含笑看他，竟还不忘火上浇油道：“……师弟为何这般看我，莫非是在想那事不成？”

见玄照和尚手中的禅杖已颓然落地，道觉两步上前，引得他与自己赤手空拳过招几个回合，期间娇喘连连、笑意盈盈自不必提，更是褪去了上身那本就褴褛的僧衣，待其将眼前高大威猛的武僧掀倒在擂台，便俯身幽然笑道：“若师弟肯就此罢手，我倒也可许你一度春风，不如今晚……如何？”

众人倒抽一口凉气，玄照和尚更是羞窘不堪，几番想要站起，却被道觉和尚捉住了脚踝，动作愈发缠绵旖旎起来。

越鸣溪正看得津津有味，却忽然听得身侧的大美人叹了口气。他看到彻莲微蹙起眉打量着道觉，分明是一副不甚满意的模样，便小声问道：“大美人，你可是觉得这小师父打得不够好？”

“实在欠缺火候。”彻莲言简意赅道，“若是他师父上场，何须肌肤相抵，只消几眼便能教他输了去。”

越鸣溪一愣，颇有些难以置信地朝空梵看了过去。他本以为这道觉小师父的媚功已是登峰造极，原来这世间还有更为高深的境界，单凭眼神便能看得人丢盔卸甲？

许是察觉到了越鸣溪惊异的眼光，坐在不远处的空梵和尚朝他微微一笑，眸中别有深意，很快便移了开来，仍是专心看着场上弟子的比试。越鸣溪打量着他那明显较道觉和尚艳丽得多的身姿，虽然并未亲眼见过，却已是信了几分。

空梵和尚的媚功他其实不算好奇，只是转念想到自个儿身边还有个真正大名鼎鼎的端丽人物，便咽了下口水，试探着问道：

“那大美人你呢？若是你上场的话，又会如何对付他？”

彻莲听罢清眉一挑，有些好笑地看着他道：“你想我上去试试？”

“当然不是！”越鸣溪忙不迭地摇头。他才不想教这里的任何人窥见他未来媳妇儿的诱人姿态，更不想教那群菩风寺的丑和尚占大美人的便宜，只是想到连那么个姿色平平的小师父在使出媚功时都能美艳如斯，不由得对彻莲的极限浮想联翩起来。

见彻莲似乎没有为自己解惑的打算，他小声嘀咕道：“只是那两晚我觉得，你好像也没那么厉害嘛……”

彻莲瞥了他一眼，越鸣溪赶紧噤声，装作无事发生一般仍是看向台上。看得出这少年怀揣的心思，彻莲也不挑破，静坐了会儿只是道：

“双修和斗武毕竟不同，你若轻易泄了身去，又还如何采补？况且这些武功未至火候才打来做障眼法的昏招，我平日里也不屑去使，只用那正统招式便是；不过若你实在好奇，我今晚也可教你领会一番。”

越鸣溪闻言大喜：“此、此话当真？”

眼前的少年正是怀春年纪，一旦尝到了甜头便毫不掩饰内心的激动，那双清澈见底的眸子更是亮得耀眼，看得彻莲情愫微动，心下也并不反感与这少年多亲近一番。他见越鸣溪这跃跃欲试的模样实在可爱，便忍不住出言逗道：

“自然是诳你的。若少主实在想要领会，不妨去找空梵师弟；他武功虽不及我，双修之术却颇得造诣，定能教少主满意而归。”

越鸣溪一愣，知是自己刚刚那与空梵在屋檐上的种种被大美人窥了去，便急忙解释道：“大美人你不要误会，我除了你谁都不要，从未对空梵师父动过那等念头……”

话说到一半，越鸣溪看到彻莲唇边那一抹隐隐的笑意，便知是自己被逗弄了，心下也并不气恼，反而有些微微的荡漾。刚想拉起他放在膝上的手亲近亲近，越鸣溪灵光一闪，感觉抓住了什么重要的东西：“等等大美人……你怎么知道空梵师父极擅双修之术？莫非你和他……你……”

见彻莲不明所以，越鸣溪发了会儿呆，又道：“夺相密法的修炼者之间，也是可以相互采补的吗？”

彻莲悟了他的意思，神色好似有些古怪，半晌只淡淡道：“夺相密法修炼至七层以上便不再需要采补他人修为，大成后更可助年长者重焕青春，于双修之事上提点一下后辈，也是常有的事。”

越鸣溪知道彻莲定然还未修炼至第七层，然而见他并未撇清自己与空梵的关系，不由得更好奇了。他看看那边身姿窈窕的恩公师父，又看看这边倾国倾城的大美人，暗暗纠结了一会儿，试探着问道：“……那你们平日里修炼时，谁上谁下？”

彻莲似笑非笑地看了他一眼，没有作答。

场上菩风与岫宁二寺的比试似已接近尾声，道觉和尚仍是一副蛊惑众生的媚态，出手却较先前迅猛了许多，辗转挑逗之余竟也使出正统的武学功夫，与那玄照和尚打得难舍难分，甚至渐渐占据了上风。

越鸣溪明眼看到道觉和尚已有许多回制住了玄照和尚的要害，却迟迟没有下手，在几乎胜负已定的时刻收起攻势，转为暧昧难言的爱抚。那玄照和尚体力渐失，又屡攻不中，此时已是叫苦不迭，大汗淋漓的赤色面庞上满是难耐之色，仔细看去口中还念念有词，竟是默默诵起了清心咒。

只听得锒铛一声巨响，道觉和尚终是戏耍得腻味，将已是湿了一裤裆的玄照和尚狼狈打下擂台，道一句：“承让。”便随着击起的鼓鸣声下了擂台。

见岫宁寺只派出一柔弱小僧，便大胜菩风寺首席弟子将佛面金闳鼎收入囊中，场下众人神色各异，已是彻底领教到岫宁寺那传闻中的本事，欲望平息之后更是惶恐了几分。他们不知岫宁寺究竟还有何打算，只晓得若这些妖僧若真真意欲闹事，他们这些江湖豪杰确乎奈何不得。

高思远拭了拭额前冷汗，愈发觉得明镜山庄这最后的一场比武盛事变了味道，定下神来正欲开口，却听得不远处传来了一清脆的声音。

“未完未完，道觉师兄既已出尽风头，又哪有我道静踯躅不前之理。”说出这话的是空梵身后一相当狂气的岫宁弟子，自作主张便又上到台前，朝菩风寺众僧施了一礼道，“莲华如意璧及诸多佛门秘籍还未曾归属，请各位师兄赐教。”

醒尘上人叹了口气，将目光移向身后的一众弟子。场下的菩风弟子见玄照师兄竟败于那等荒唐淫功，已是胆怯了几分，并不愿于亲身上阵丢丑，聚集起来窸窸窣窣地商议过之后，便支使出了一名胆大的弟子，默念三遍清心咒后提了降魔杵去迎战。

越鸣溪默默为他掬了把泪。

半盏茶的功夫后，菩风弟子衣衫不整地被摔下擂台。

场下一片寂静。

“聒噪。”道静和尚矜持地单手立掌，朝场下那群呆若木鸡的菩风弟子媚然一瞥，衣冠楚楚地拂一拂衣袖，恭敬地回了空梵身后。

这一回合结束得极快，那道静和尚似乎是个急性子，不屑于似道觉和尚般佯装弱势，加之对手不过是个寻常的菩风弟子，在众人观清他招式之前便毫发无伤地了结了这场比试，面上也是波澜不惊。菩风寺颜面尽失，已再无人敢上前应战，那始终一言不发的醒尘上人长叹一声，教随行的医堂弟子将那两人带下，道：

“阿弥陀佛……我菩风寺技不如人，心悦诚服，这些佛门之物便请岫宁寺代为珍藏吧。”

见醒尘上人如是说，高思远也只好依言道：“既如此，还请岫宁寺使者随高某到密庄中查点清单，但凡贵刹所需秘宝，高某定当尽数奉上。”

方才那两场淫乐般的比武，高思远虽觉不妥，可毕竟也未曾定下规则，岫宁寺算是赢得堂堂正正，容不得他出尔反尔。他暗中庆幸这岫宁寺似乎没有和其他门派继续比试的意思，不然以他们那些教人琢磨不透的功法，便是挑了这明镜山庄，也未尝不可能。

“却是不必了。”彻莲忽然起身，面上并无丝毫大胜菩风的喜悦，远远地望着他沉声道，“高庄主，我岫宁弟子此番来访，为的不是这些华而不实的秘宝，却与在座的各大门派不谋而合；至于那是何物，你也应当心中有数。”

高思远微微一怔：“这位师父……何出此言？”

“还请高庄主莫要佯为不知，将我寺迦玉法师于五十年前托付在此的妄喜夺相书下卷交出。”


End file.
